A Carta Anônima
by Bela Patty
Summary: Milo recebe uma carta anônima com uma surpreendente revelação. Entretanto, as conseqüencias de desvendar este mistério seriam ainda mais surpreendentes. Yaoi Kamus X Milo. POV. OneShot.


Este é o meu primeiro POV. Espero que gostem. Críticas são bem vindas :)

**A CARTA ANÔNIMA**

_**Milo P****OV:**_

Era um dia quente. O treino fora puxado e exaustivo - exatamente como gosto - e eu subia em direção ao meu templo acompanhado do morador da décima primeira casa, o guardião de Aquário. Ele é francês. Kamus é seu nome e, apesar de muito reservado, posso me gabar das inúmeras vezes as quais o tirei do sério com minhas bobagens.

A conversa discorria sobre Fórmula-1.

- Naquela época o Alan Proust era muito mais piloto. Queria vê-lo agora, com toda esta tecnologia. Ganharia uns nove títulos. No mínimo.

A Ferrari ganhara mais uma e lá vinha o meu amigo francês com saudosismo.

- Kamye, você se esquece que _naquela época_ ele contava com um monte de facilidades tecnológicas ? E olha que mesmo assim o Senna ainda ganhava várias vezes dele, _no braço_.

- Sem essa, Milo. Naquele tempo os concorrentes eram do mesmo nível. Agora se pode contar nos dedos de uma mão quantos pilotos realmente bons passaram pela Fórmula-1 nos últimos anos. Se tirarem a tecnologia, vai faltar piloto.

Antes de prosseguir a narrativa, quero deixar bem claro uma coisa: não sou um imbecil alienado; apenas gosto de me divertir. E uma das minhas diversões preferidas é aborrecer os outros. Principalmente os certinhos. Tal qual o Kamus.

- Arre ! – fingi irritação - Você parece ter uns setenta anos falando desse jeito: _naquele tempo, naquele tempo_. Já que está tão velhinho, por quê não se candidata a Papai Noel no próximo Natal, Kamye ? – zombei – C**laro**que aquele tempo **era **bom, mas agora os tempos são outros. Acorda, francês ! Não se pode viver para sempre no século XV.

Pela cara que fez, percebi que alcancei meu intuito: ele se aborreceu. Era questão de segundos para começar a dizer: "Pois para o seu governo, senhor Milo..." – ele **sempre **dizia isso quando eu conseguia tirá-lo completamente do sério.

Ele parou de subir os degraus, cerrou os olhos e apertou os lábios.

- Pois para o seu governo, senhor Milo...

Viu ? Eu não disse ? Sorri internamente. Nem ouvindo eu estava mais. Como falei anteriormente eu possuía um objetivo e o atingira: consegui irritar o Kamus. Esse era o meu prêmio.

Entretanto, para não aborrecer demais meu amigo, passei a concordar com a cabeça. Entre um e outro comentário, chegamos ao meu templo.

- Até mais, Kamus.

- Até. - ele respondeu já de costas, enquanto seguia para o tempo de Aquário.

Entrei em casa e fui direto para a cozinha. Treinar é bom, mas dá uma fome... Eu voltava para a sala quando percebi um papel sobre o aparador. Curioso, me aproximei. Era uma carta. Peguei-a em minhas mãos e fiz uma pré-análise: meu nome na frente, lacrada, sem destinatário. Obviamente, uma carta anônima.

A curiosidade era tanta que o pedaço de pão com queijo foi abandonado sobre o aparador. Avidamente abri a carta. Pela quantidade de palavras escritas estava mais um recado. O conteúdo, porém, me fez congelar.

_"Milo_

_O Kamus está a fim de você. Tenho provas."_

Na mesma hora os meus olhos se arregalaram, minha boca secou, um arrepio correu meu corpo e um calor me encheu o estômago. O Kamus, apaixonado por **mim** ? Impossível acreditar já que nem éramos tão ligados assim. Quer dizer, éramos amigos desde crianças, mas nunca nos aproximamos demais.

Fiquei pensativo. Para falar a verdade não era só de mim que ele não se aproximava demais. Ele nunca se aproximava demais de ninguém. Nem das mulheres. Claro que eu já o vi com algumas, porém jamais agarrando ou amassando o material.

Bem, talvez ele fosse o tipo contido. Olhei mais uma vez para a carta.

"Ou do tipo enrustido" – repensei – "Será que ele é mesmo gay ? Humm... ele é francês."

Mas onde estava escrito que todo francês era gay ?

Imagino que me tomem por homofóbico, mas garanto que não sou. Nem poderia, pois já transei com um homem. Na verdade quando isso ocorreu minha intenção era experimentar penetração dupla em uma garota, mas depois de estarmos os três juntos, com muita bebida na cabeça e o cara se esfregar tanto em mim, foi difícil resistir. Ele quis dar e eu fiz a minha parte: comi.

Ok. Desculpem o palavreado. Não costumo ter muito tato ao falar de sexo. Tenho certeza que o Kamus seria muito mais educado para falar destas situações.

Kamus ? Ai, ai, mas por quê eu já estava pensando nele ?

Voltei a me concentrar na carta. Fiquei observando-a durante um tempão. Mas afinal, o que eu estava esperando ? Que aquela letra redondinha me dissesse mais do que estava escrito ?

"É ISSO !" - minha mente gritou. "A letra !"

Corri até o quarto, abri a gaveta do armário e revirei tudo o que havia dentro. Depois de fazer uma zona no chão consegui achar o que tanto queria: um cartão de aniversário. Todos os cavaleiros haviam assinado. Se fosse a letra de algum deles, eu descobriria.

Fiquei desolado ao final das comparações. Nada. Nenhuma pista que me levasse ao autor da carta.

Minha mente se encheu de deduções malucas e quando me dei conta já era de noite, ou melhor, de madrugada. Era quase certo que essa história ainda ia me tirar o sono. Eu disse quase ? Deveria ter dito **certo**.

-o-

No dia seguinte, assim que cheguei na Arena para o treino, observei cada um dos cavaleiros. Shaka olhou ligeiramente para mim. Seria ele o remetente ? Bem, isso não seria impossível. Não era segredo que ele e o Mu passavam horas juntos, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê. Eu mesmo já fui o autor de inúmeras piadinhas picantes sobre os dois. Coisas de homem.

Voltei a me concentrar em meu propósito e fiquei observando o francês. Ele olhou para mim e congelei. Quando ele começou a se aproximar me senti com oitocentos quilos. Simplesmente não pude me mover.

"Que bom que o Santuário não está sob ataque." - ainda consegui pensar.

- Bom dia, Milo.

- Bo...om dia, Kamus.

- Está tudo bem ? - ele perguntou, em dúvida.

- Claro. Tudo ótimo.

- Estava olhando para mim. Imaginei que quisesse falar comigo.

- Não. – eu disse nervosamente.

- Tudo bem. Bom treino. – replicou e começou a se afastar.

- Kamus ! - eu o chamei.

Ele se virou. A luz do sol fez brilharem seus cabelos lisos e escuros, e os penetrantes olhos azuis cintilarem. Eram um par de safiras em contraste com a pele tão branca.

"Mas o quê eu estou fazendo ?" - questionei-me aborrecido - "Não me basta pensar sexualmente sobre o Kamus ? Ainda tenho que fazer poesia ?"

- Você quer alguma coisa ? - ele indagou, tirando-me do devaneio.

- Na verdade quero. - me aproximei.

Ele continuou com o mesmo ar impassível. Será que gostava mesmo de mim ?

- Por quê você saiu de onde estava para me dar bom dia ?

Ele cerrou o cenho.

- Milo, você está louco ? Que tipo de pergunta é essa ?

Eu fiquei vermelho, como há muito não ficava.

- É... humm... nada. Só curiosidade.

- Eu não te dou _bom dia _todos os dias ?

- Dá.

- E qual a diferença de hoje ?

Pensei um pouco antes de responder.

- Nenhuma.

- Humpf. - dando os ombros ele se afastou e chegou perto do Aioria, colocando-se em posição de combate.

Ao menos naquele dia eu não ficaria com o Kamus.

-o-

Depois do treino convidei meu amigo francês para subir as escadarias comigo. Ele agradeceu, mas disse que não poderia pois tinha assuntos a tratar com o Aioria. A princípio fiquei chateado, achando que ele não gostava tanto assim de mim, depois vi que estava fazendo um papel ridículo e fui embora.

Subi as escadas apressadamente e entrei no meu templo com avidez. Procurei uma nova carta por todos os cantos, mas não encontrei. O remetente misterioso não me enviara nenhuma outra mensagem.

Era **certo** que aquela tortura ainda ia se estender por dias.

-o-

O dia seguinte era um sábado. Quando acordei pensei estar doente. Não, não. Não com febre ou coisa assim. Doente pois eu, um cara super-baladeiro, não saí na sexta-feira. Simplesmente não consegui. Desde que entrei em casa passei todo o tempo pensando na carta. Dormi de cansaço, com a luz acesa.

Eu posso com uma coisa destas ?

Quando saí do quarto já era quase dez da manhã. Eu estava pregado de sono, mas o estômago me levou até a cozinha. No caminho meus olhos se iluminaram. Outra carta. Corri até o aparador e abri sem avaliar se havia remetente ou não.

O recado também era curto, mas muito significativo.

_"O Kamus tem um retrato seu no quarto dele."_

Humm... então era isso. O francês deveria ficar suspirando ao olhar para o meu retrato. Comecei a rir. Só de imaginar a cena achei engraçado. Como eu disse o Kamus é um cara muito reservado.

Bem, isso já me deu uma pista. Tem um retrato meu no quarto dele. Mas será que isso é indicação de homossexualidade ?

Passei a tarde inteira pensando sobre o assunto e bolando uma forma de descobrir se a tal informação era verdadeira. Quase dez da noite tive uma idéia. Tão obvia que cheguei a rir. Claro. Vou até a casa do Kamus bem cedo no dia seguinte e vejo a tal foto. Se ele me pegar no pulo basta dizer que o estou chamando para treinar. Simples assim.

- Milo, - disse para mim mesmo - às vezes você é um gênio. - dei um sorriso de concordância.

-o-

O dia amanheceu e lá estava eu subindo os degraus até o décimo primeiro templo. Ainda com sono, - odeio acordar assim tão cedo - mas sei que é por um bom motivo.

Seis e dez da manhã. Ainda bem que era domingo. Todo ser humano normal estava dormindo à uma hora daquelas. Menos eu, que estava entrando no templo de Aquário, tentando descobrir o segredo de um amigo meu.

Parei imediatamente.

Ok. E se eu descobrisse que ele gostava mesmo de mim ? O que eu faria ?

Fiquei nervoso. Eu certamente não saberia como agir ou o que falar.

Evitei pensar sobre isso nos últimos dias, mas confesso ter sentido uma pontinha de felicidade ao reler a primeira carta pela milésima vez. Não era assim tão ruim o Kamus gostar de mim. Sei lá. Talvez eu estivesse louco, mas é legal quando você se descobre amado por alguém.

Eu disse amado ? Xiii... lá estava eu fantasiando coisas. Ok. Sei que sou um Cavaleiro de Atena, mas não me seria permitido sonhar ? Também sou de carne e osso. E o que todo mundo quer é ser amado, não ?

Fiquei ainda mais pensativo. Ser amado tudo bem, mas por um dos seus melhores amigos, ainda mais quando este amigo tem o mesmo sexo que você ? O que pensariam de mim ? De garanhão virei gay ?

Quando me dei conta já estava no quarto do Kamus. Estava tudo tão escuro que eu não conseguia enxergar nada. Hummm... se eu tivesse uma visão infravermelha. Dei um sorriso. Sou mesmo um idiota. Só o Predador (1) ou o Super-Homem têm visão infravermelha.

Deixei os pensamentos estúpidos de lado e me concentrei no que vim fazer. Acendi a luz. Meu coração quase parou. O maldito francês estava só de cueca e completamente descoberto. Tudo bem que fazia calor, mas eu posso com isso ?

Aproximei-me da cama e vi o tal retrato sobre o criado-mudo. Cheguei um pouco mais perto e dei um sorriso. Realmente a foto ficou muito boa. O Kamus estava sorrindo - coisa rara - e tinha uma vara de pescar na mão. Estou do lado dele, muito sorridente e abraçando-o. Na minha mão um peixe de quase quinze centímetros que ele pescou. Uma vergonha. O peixe era pouco maior que uma caneta !

Lembrei-me do dia da pescaria e fiquei nostálgico. Olhei para o francês e dei um leve sorriso. Kamus era um bom amigo.

Aproximei-me um pouco mais e observei-o melhor. Vi que tem um belo corpo. Não é muito marombado, mas firme e esguio. É engraçado como eu nunca reparei nisso nos nossos treinos. E olha que o Kamus não usa roupas assim tão folgadas.

Para falar a verdade, observando-o com olhos clínicos, vejo que ele é um homem muito bonito.

Ele se remexeu na cama, porém mal abriu os olhos.

- Milo ? - perguntou completamente sonolento - O que você está fazendo aqui ? – fechou os olhos e passou a respirar um pouco mais forte.

- Kamus, por quê você tem uma foto minha no seu criado mudo ? – tomei coragem e perguntei de uma vez.

Ele não respondeu. Pelo jeito caíra no sono.

- Kamus ? - insisti.

- O que é ? - ele mal conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos.

- Por quê você tem uma foto minha no seu criado mudo ?

- Foto sua ? - ele olhou sem dar muita importância e fechou novamente os olhos.

Voltava a dormir, mas eu insistiria. Não sairia daquele quarto sem uma resposta.

- Kamus ? – dei uma leve sacudida em seu ombro.

- O que você quer, Milo ? – ele sentou-se na cama e ficou com a cabeça baixa. O rosto estava coberto pelos cabelos, mas eu não precisava ver para saber que mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Quero saber por quê você tem uma foto minha na sua cabeceira.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para o porta-retratos. Esticou o braço e alcançou a gaveta do criado-mudo. Dentro havia um outro porta-retratos com o vidro quebrado. Trata-se de uma foto onde estavam ele, o Aioria, o Mu e o Shaka.

- Eu quebrei o porta-retratos anterior. – disse, completamente sonado – Este, com você, ficava lá na sala e eu trouxe para cá. Na verdade não escolhi sua foto. Peguei o primeiro porta-retrato que vi para substituir o quebrado. Assim que eu consertar o vidro, sua foto volta para a sala junto com as demais. Mas se você quiser, pode ficar com ela.

A resposta, assim tão simplista, me abalou. Não só por saber que a foto do Aioria, Mu e Shaka eram mais importantes que a minha, mas por saber que eu não havia sido escolhido por ele. E se ele não me escolhera para substituir o porta-retratos quebrado eu nem era uma segunda opção. Fui apenas uma decisão do destino.

Sai do quarto tão rápido que nem apaguei a luz.

Quando cheguei na sala meu coração ficou pequeno e meu peito doeu. Fazia tempo que eu não chorava, mas não posso negar que senti os olhos úmidos. Havia vários porta-retratos. A maioria era do Kamus com algum outro cavaleiro. O Aioria e o Shaka estavam em mais de um, mas eu não estava lá. Sobrava um espaço vazio na ponta do móvel. Provavelmente era ali que eu ficava. No canto.

Saí correndo do templo. Desci rapidamente até a minha casa, fui para o quarto, fechei a porta e encostei-me nela.

Meus olhos ardiam, minha garganta apertava e meu peito doía. Talvez todo mundo achasse uma grande bobagem entristecer-se tanto assim, mas não consegui me conter. Eu havia perdido o final de semana inteiro alimentando um amor que não existia e isso me abateu.

Depois de me controlar, respirei fundo, fui até meu criado-mudo e peguei as cartas. Rasguei em vários pedaços. Enquanto rasgava senti um cheiro de flores. Afrodite. Ele provavelmente viu o retrato e me enviou as cartas anônimas. Eu não entendia seu propósito a este respeito, mas não importava. Eu estava muito magoado e queria esquecer tudo.

Eu saía do quarto para jogar os pedaços de papéis fora quando o Kamus apareceu na porta.

- O que houve, Milo ?

- Nada. – fiquei olhando para baixo enquanto apertava os restos das cartas nas mãos.

Eu só queria que ele fosse embora.

- Se não houve nada, por quê você me acordou tão cedo para perguntar uma estupidez daquelas ?

Acho que eu estava mesmo doente. Uma simples frase e me sensibilizei. Estupidez. Realmente. Manter meu retrato por perto era uma estupidez. Meu peito doeu e os olhos quiseram marejar.

- Milo ? Está tudo bem ? – ele perguntou ao ver que virei o rosto para o outro lado.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça. Mas é claro que não estava.

- O que está acontecendo ? – ele se aproximou, falando com maior docilidade.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa.

- Por que você está assim, Milo ?

Eu não queria falar. Não queria, mas precisava. Precisava partilhar aquela insanidade e esquecer tudo de uma vez. Prometi a mim mesmo que encheria a cara assim que ele saísse. Ainda era domingo de manhã. Tinha o dia todo para curtir uma ressaca.

- Recebi uma carta anônima do Afrodite. – falei sem olhar para ele.

- Se você sabe que é do Afrodite não é uma carta anônima. – disse zombeteiro.

Permaneci sério. O sorriso me custava.

- Eu não sabia que era do Afrodite, até rasgar. – respondi.

- E você está triste por causa desta carta ? – ele puxou meu rosto com gentileza e me fez olhar para ele. Felizmente meus olhos não estavam úmidos.

- Não. Não pela carta, mas por uma imbecilidade que eu fiz.

- O quê ? – perguntou suavemente.

- A carta dizia que você estava a fim de mim e a prova disso era um retrato meu mantido no seu quarto.

Ele deu um sorriso.

- Então foi por isso que você me perguntou do retrato ?

- Foi. – baixei a cabeça.

- Mas agora eu já te expliquei tudo, não ? Eu não escolhi o seu retrato. Eu peguei qualquer um.

Concordei com a cabeça. Eu estava envergonhado e triste. Infelizmente não agüentei e coloquei a mão nos olhos para evitar as lágrimas.

Mas que droga ! Por quê diabos fiquei assim tão sensível ?

- Ei, o que foi ? Por quê você está assim ? – ele me abraçou – Você gosta de mim ?

Entreguei-me àquele abraço como se fosse a última coisa que eu pudesse fazer na vida.

- Milo, não fique assim. – ele se soltou e fez um carinho em meu ombro – É tão ruim eu não gostar de você ?

- Você é meu amigo, Kamus. – respondi de olhos baixos – Seria legal uma pessoa, que é minha amiga, gostar de mim. Não estou falando de um relacionamento homossexual. – olhei para ele - Antes de receber esta carta eu jamais teria pensado nisso. Só achei legal me sentir amado.

Ele me abraçou de novo e depois me soltou.

- Você está muito carente. – disse – Suas relações são sempre muito efêmeras. Por isso você fantasiou que seria bom um amigo gostar de você.

- Talvez. – respondi abatido e sem muita convicção.

- Ei. – levantou meu rosto e me fez olhar para ele – Também não seria tão ruim assim gostar de você. – passeou os dedos pelo meu rosto e contornou meus lábios – Seria até... interessante. – disse e colocou a pontinha do dedo dentro da minha boca. Estremeci e fechei os olhos. Soltei um suspiro de desejo e meu corpo se contraiu.

- Kamus, eu não queria... – ele segurou meu queixo e olhou insistentemente para os meus lábios.

Quando dei por mim eu já estava me aproximando de sua boca.

O beijo foi quente e gostoso. Ele me empurrou até a cama e se deitou sobre mim. As sobras das cartas foram para o chão enquanto ele me beijava com intensidade.

De fato posso concordar que os franceses são ardentes na cama: fiquei pegando fogo antes de retirar qualquer peça de roupa. Ainda mais depois de chupar minha orelha, lamber meu pescoço e apertar meu corpo com tanta firmeza.

Foi uma transa deliciosa. Diferente de tudo o que já provei. O Kamus foi sutil, mas cheio de experiência. Enquanto nos descobríamos sussurrou algumas palavras em francês e eu fiquei ainda mais excitado. Foi um momento único. Desculpem o palavreado, mas foi uma gozada inesquecível. E o melhor ? Ouví-lo confessar que sou _gostoso demais_. Aquilo encheu o meu ego.

-o-

- Kamus ? – perguntei, ainda deitado na cama.

- Humm ?

- Isso acaba aqui ? – questionei receoso, torcendo por um _não_.

- Você quer que acabe ?

- Não.

- Então não vai acabar.

Puxei-o para perto e beijei-o. Ele correspondeu divinamente.

Com certeza estou no paraíso.

-oOo-

**Kamus P****OV:**

Depois de uma manhã e tarde deliciosas, subo até o meu templo. Estou cansando. O Milo é um vulcão na cama. Sua falta de experiência em relacionamentos homossexuais é compensada por sua ousadia e sensualidade. Pelos deuses, como foi bom. Sorrio com pensamentos libidinosos.

Assim que chego em casa procuro me desfazer das provas do crime: pico em pedacinhos os outros três envelopes obtidos com o Afrodite. O caderno de caligrafia, o qual durante dois meses treinei escrever com a mão esquerda - pois sou destro - também vai para o lixo, rasgado e dentro de três sacos plásticos.

Imaginem se alguém consegue juntar os pedacinhos e lê nas páginas do caderno a frase que escrevi por mais de dez folhas: _"O Kamus tem um retrato seu no quarto dele."_

Como será que o Milo reagiria se descobrisse que foi tudo armação minha ?

Claro que me culpo por saber que o fiz ficar triste, mas pensando em um ditado popular consigo arrumar desculpas para o que fiz: _"Os fins justificam os meios"._

Pois é. Minha finalidade era ficar com o Milo e fazê-lo gostar de mim. Acho que posso ser perdoado por usar um meio **tão **baixo quanto uma carta anônima, não posso ?

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Explicações_

( 1 ) Predador é um personagem do filme _O Predador_.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora: Contato_

Para comentar, criticar, opinar e enviar dicas, contatem-me no erika (ponto) patty (arroba) gmail (ponto) com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site.

Bjos a todos

Bela Patty .

- Mai/2007 -


End file.
